


Under a cover of darkness.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, nice lil stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the very night that Stiles pukes up other Stiles. While Dr. Deaton, Mama Mccall, and Peter search for void!Stiles + Lydia, Scott decides it's best to stay with Stiles. This is Scott's moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a cover of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I really do hope this turned out good! Please don't hate me!! And enjoy lil' buddies  
> (this initially came with a darker thing happening, but i might save that for another part...either way it'll have a lil' sappy ending...soooo maybe i'll upload it tomorrow or saturday???)  
> :)

Scott figures it's about 10:00 when he actually recommends that Stiles gets some sleep. After all, he hasn't slept in weeks. 

They've got their hands wrapped around mugs of co-coa. Scott likes how normal it feels right now. Just two best friends, sitting in peace. Though he has been keeping a watchful eye on Stiles. After all, you can't blame him. He did turn into a freakish trickster thing that slid a sword through Scott's stomach, but whatever. He's just trying to make the best of this. 

"Hey, uh, Stiles?" Scott whispers, looking down at the other boy, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Mhm?" He says, looking towards Scott in a sleepy daze. 

"I know you're probably halfway asleep already, but did you want me to get you a blanket or something? Y'know..." He trailed off, tilting his head to the side, with a small smile placed on his face. 

"Sure buddy." Stiles said, letting his head fall back.

Scott ran up the steps to his room, still managing to be as quiet as possible in hopes of not bringing Stiles out of his sleepiness. He grabbed the fluffiest, most comforting blanket he could find, and tip toed back down stairs. 

"Here, here you go." Scott sat back down on the couch, gently shaking Stiles so he could make him sit up and wrap the blanket around him. Though Stiles took him by surprise instead. Leaning foreword, Stiles moved to the opposite side of the couch where Scott resided, and rested his head upon his lap, looking like a little kid. Also, gently taking his hand, he intertwined his hands with Scotts', letting them rest right next to his face. 

Scott felt a shiver of surprise run down his spine as he smiled, taking the blanket with his free hand and lightly wrapping it around Stiles' shoulders, tucking it by his neck. 

"You're the beeesssst." Stiles sighed as he dozed off. Hopefully, to a happy dream land. Scott giggled and ran his fingers through the other boys hair. Smiling at how fragile he looked. Watching his chest rise up and down with every little breath he took. Things haven't been this peaceful in a while. Nor will it probably ever be again, but right now. Right now this is the moment Scott Mccall has needed the most at this time in his life. A moment so peaceful, so tranquil, no one could dare ruin it. You couldn't trade this for all sugary sweets, fluffy clouds, and warm hugs in the world. Because this moment is all of those combined, even better.

Looking over at the window in his kitchen, Scott watched as the sun slowly sunk to the ground, all fears washing away within this little moment. Right here. With his little Sleepy, clumsy, and most importantly, best friend. Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I really do hope this turned out good! Please don't hate me!! And I hope you enjoyed lil' buddies.  
> (this initially came with a darker thing happening, but i might save that for another part...either way it'll have a lil' sappy ending...soooo maybe i'll upload it tomorrow or saturday???)  
> :)


End file.
